1. Field
This document relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device is classified into a stereoscopic technique and an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique is implemented using parallax images of left and right eyes having the most reliable three dimensional effects. The stereoscopic technique is classified into a glasses method and a non-glasses method, both of which are commercialized. The glasses method displays left and right parallax images on a direct-view liquid crystal display panel or projector in a time-divisional manner by changing polarization direction of the left and right parallax images, and implements a stereoscopic image using polarization glasses or liquid-crystal shutter glasses. In general, the non-glasses method is a method which obtains a stereoscopic image by separating the optical axes of left and right parallax images using an optical plate such as a parallax barrier and the like.
As described above, the most important factors for displaying the stereoscopic image on the stereoscopic image display device are color temperature and luminance components according to an exposure of a camera in the obtaining state of the image.
However, the prior stereoscopic image display device processes and outputs a synthesized image of left-eye and right-eye images in the same processing manner. For this reason, the prior stereoscopic image display device causes a competition phenomenon between the left-eye and right-eye images and thereby reduces the display quality of the stereoscopic image when the color property values of the left-eye and right-eye images are different from each other in an intermediate image processing state after obtaining the stereoscopic image. Accordingly, faces with this situation, clearly further improvement is required.